rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Emerald Forest/@comment-10390252-20130817201504
My prediction: Double-length episode. Weiss freezes and is about to have her head literally bitten off when suddenly the Beowolf gets a 308"-magnum new nostril in the middle of its' forehead courtesy of Crescent Rose. Ruby plows straight into the middle of the Beowolves, trying to distract them whilst Weiss gets her brain rebooted. It isn't until one blind-sides Ruby (who is at a disadvantage in that she's got to stay close to Weiss to protect her) that Weiss unfreezes. She blocks the killing blow against her team mate with Myrtenaster's red mode, then switches to Violet and goes to town, tearing through them like her sword was a chainsaw in a terror-fuelled frenzy. The battle ends with Ruby and Weiss, back-to-back, in their respective 'guard' poses. There is a pause as they exchange glances before Weiss looks away. "You're welcome," Ruby says quietly. "It's what team-mates do." "W... What were those things?" Weiss blurts. "Beowolves - Creatures of the Grim; I ran into a pack of them a few months back but I never knew they came so close to major settlements!" "We'd... better get going," Weiss says at last. Cut to the other three pairs from the two main groups in trouble of their own - the other two groups will probably be Ren + Nora and Yang + Blake. Finally, they all arrive at the Temple; several other pairs are there too. Ruby suggests that, with Grim out in the forest, they should stick together on the way back. Only the other main characters agree with her. Montage of them heading back through the forest, just using brief images to show them engaging monsters, robots and booby-traps before they arrive at the base of the cliff. "Any ideas?" Jaune asks. Ruby turns to Weiss. "Ever flown a Boom-stick before?" "A what?" Weiss is nonplussed. "Hang on to me and hang on tight!" Ruby advises as she loads a cross clip into her HCSS. "What is going on, Ru... BEEEEEE!!!" Ruby triggers Crescent Rose and she and Weiss fly up the cliff face. Yang looks at Blake who nods and jumps onto her back piggy-back style before Yang fires Ember Celica, launching them into the air too. At the top of the cliff, Ruby lands and Weiss falls to the ground as if she's trying to embrace it. "Never... Never again, Ruby Rose, you got that? NEVER AGAIN!" As Yang and Blake land, Glynda walks over to tell the kids that they must return to their starting positions to complete the test. At that point, Pyrrha's spear flies over the edge with a rope attached and buries itself into the turf. There follows a grappling hook fired from Nora's weapon. Ruby grabs Pyrrha's rope and starts to pull, yelling for Weiss to help her. Blake and Yang run to the other rope and, quickly enough, they have hauled the JNPR kids to the top too. Ozpin watches with interest as all eight reach the finish line more-or-less simultaneously... in first place. He takes a sip of his coffee which doesn't quite hide his smug, satisfied smile. "Where are the others?" Weiss asks. "They... didn't do as well as you," Glynda reveals. Fade to black as she adds: "Trying to rush back in pairs wasn't a very good idea, as you correctly pointed out at the temple." "That was the point, to teach us team-work?" Ruby asks. Ozpin replies: "No, there were many lessons; you appear to have learnt them all. I wonder if you realise what you've shown you've learnt?" End of episode.